User talk:JohnnyLightning
Welcome! Hi JohnnyLightning -- we are excited to have Video Game History Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Video Game History Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi, JohnnyLightning! I am Robot Master (did I do the link right?) and I made an article about OUR beloved NES. I am just using my phone to visit this site. I'm sorry but the article is not precise because I just used my observing skills to observe and record the specification. Also, since I am new and don't know how to style my article, I just used my primitive knowledge of HTML like and and . Please improve it, and help provide others the knowledge about all our favorite consoles. I also want to have every Nintendo console, I played the NES of my cousin before, have the motherboard of a destroyed SNES, and the Project64 emulator for playing N64 games on my PC. I want to let you know that I will support you as long as I can and good luck, more power! Reply by Kyle Alexander aka Robot Master I am trying to learn how to use wiki markup language. I want to help. And I assure you, no matter what happen, that I will be always here to help you build your wiki. It's just a shame that I use my cellphone with the UCWEB 5.0 WEB browser to visit and edit wikis. It's hard to make long articles because my phone hangs or restarts. I first tried to help in Wikipedia, but they refused because of the server IP of UCWEB, but since I can help here, I helped here. Oh, and you'll have Mega Man articles later in no time. Good luck! Robot Master 02:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Shadow the Hedgehog Befriend me... Or perish at my feet! So what do you need my help with? --Shadow the Hedgehog Befriend me... Or perish at my feet! 22:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I made it! Hey, JohnnyLightning! I made it! This is so cool, did you start the wiki? THankz for telling me about this![[User:PacBoyCraZ|PA